Ted DiBiase jr.
Ted DiBiase Jr. ist ein Wrestler, der aktuell nicht bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'Fight for Layla (Dezember 2011 - Februar 2012)' Seinen 1. On Air-Auftritt hatte Ted DiBiase in der zweiten SmackDown-Episode, als er zu einem Backstage-Interview zwischen Christy Hemme und Mike Adamle dazu stieß. DiBiase verhielt sich ziemlich hochnäsig und steckte dem neuen GM kurzerhand etwas Geld zu, woraufhin dieser den Million Dollar Son in ein Qualifikationsmatch für das US Title-Match bei Extreme Rules bookte. DiBiase schaffte es nicht sich zu qualifizieren, dennoch trat er nach dem Sieg von Sheamus gegen Mason Ryan in der Arena auf und unterbrach das Liebesgeplänkel von Layla und Sheamus um zu erklären, dass er mit Layla zusammen wäre und sie Sheamus belügen würde. Bei der 5. Show unterbrach Sheamus Mason Ryan und Santino Marella bei einem Gespräch, das sich um eine Frau drehte. Mason Ryan sprach daraufhin äußerst abfällig über Layla, was Sheamus wütend stimmte. Kurz nachdem Layla ebenfalls in der Szenerie erschien, trat auch Ted DiBiase ins Bild. Dieser gab einige äußerst unschöne Worte von sich, ehe er von Layla eine schallende Ohrfeige kassierte. Als abschließende Provokation warf er Sheamus einen String, den er kurze Zeit zuvor aus seiner Hosentasche zog, vor die Füße. In der nächsten Woche stritten sich Sheamus, Marella und Ryan um Layla und zu guter Letzt betrat auch Ted DiBiase die Szenerie. Der Sohn des Million Dollar Man nahm Sheamus in den Million Dollar Dream und stellte klar, dass auch er Interesse an Layla habe. Chairman Vince McMahonsetzte, auf Grund dieser Streitereien, ein Extreme Rules Match zwischen Santino Marella, Sheamus, Mason Ryan und Ted DiBiase fest. Beim Royal Rumble konnte sich Ted DiBiase schließlich nach einem Konter per Submission durchsetzen, doch sofort nach dem Match erschien Mr. McMahon in der Halle. Er bezeichnete das Matchende als unspektakulär – und setzte für die nächste SmackDown-Ausgabe ein Rematch an! Im Angekündigten Rematch bei Smackdown #7 gelang es Ted nicht erneut sich durch zu setzen und unterlag genau wie Santino Marella und Mason Ryan gegen Sheamus. DiBiase war aufgrund dieser Niederlage sichtlich wütend. 'Große Investitionen (Mai 2012 - August 2012)' Ted DiBiase jr. feierte bei Lights Out sein Comeback in einem KO Battle Royal Match um den Hardcore Titel. Seine Kontrahenten waren Mick Foley, Zack Ryder und Tyson Kidd, der am Ende auch gewann. Ein paar Wochen später konnte er sich gegen R-Truth durchsetzen und somit ins Halbfinale des King of the Ring Turniers einziehen. Nachdem Ted Jr. bei King of the Ring mit seinem Vater sprach, hatte er Großes vor und wollte wissen, ob alles mit dem gesponsertem Geld klar ginge. Kurze Zeit später konnte sich Ted Dibiase Jr. gegen George Murdoch durchsetzen und stand somit im Finale des KotR Turniers. Im Finale traf DiBiase auf Dolph Ziggler, der sich gegen Edge durchsetzte. Hier zog der Million Dollar Son den Kürzeren und unterlag dem neuen König Ziggler. Bei Smackdown! #19 erzählte DiBiase Jr. den Fans dann, dass die DiBiase Investment Group ihre Arbeit aufgenommen hat. Er besitze nun 13,33% der WGL und habe Großes vor. Kurz bevor Dibiase gehen wollte, kam Sheamus heraus und sagte Ted, dass Geld nicht alles sei. Als Dibiase Sheamus' Vater beleidigte, stürmte der Ire zum Ring und wollte auf Dibiase losgehen, doch dieser rollte sich aus dem Ring und konnte sich so vor der Wut des Great White retten. Zu Smackdown! #21 kam Dibiase Jr. nicht, da er in Los Angeles war, dafür bekam sein Vater nach einem Wortgefecht mit Sheamus dessen Brogue Kick ab. Eine Woche nach dem Angriff engagierte Ted jr. Edge, um Sheamus zusammen zu schlagen, was später während eines Wortgefechtes zwischen Dibiase und Sheamus auch passierte. Bei Smackdown! #24 gerieten DiBiase und Edge mit den Awesome Ones aneinander, da diese die Tag Team Titel nicht verkaufen wollten. Edge spearte Drew McIntyre und DiBiase bearbeitete The Miz. Am Ende steckten die Angreifer ihren Opfern, ganz im Stil des Million Dollar Man, Geldscheine in den Mund. Bei Iron Will kam es dann zum Tag Team Titel Match der beiden Team's, bestehend aus den Awesome Ones sowie Edge und DiBiase, woraus die Champions McIntyre und Miz als Sieger hervor gingen. 'Offene Vertragsfragen + WGL Titel Match (August 2012 - November 2012)' In der nächsten Woche trafen sich Ted Dibiase und Melina Backstage, wo DiBiase Melina klar machen wollte, was für ein Versager John Morrison (jetzt Johnny Nitro) sei. Sie habe Besseres verdient und könne dies mit DiBiase haben. Eine Woche später wollte DiBiase Melina erneut dazu drängen Nitro zu verlassen, worauf hin diese ihn wegstieß. Melina merkte dann aber, dass DiBiase die Verträge von Ihr und Johnny Nitro in der Hand hatte. Nitro sah die beiden reden und unterstellte ihnen eine Affäre. Bei Smackdown! #29 sprach Ted mit Vince Russo über das Match bei Uncensored, woraufhin Nitro ebenfalls in die Szenerie kam. Das Match für Uncensored wurde als Contract On A Pole Match festgelegt, welches DiBiase gewann. Bei Smackdown! #31 verlangte Ted DiBiase, dass Johnny Nitro den WGL Champion Dolph Ziggler in ihrem anstehenden Match zerstört, was Nitro aber nicht gelang. DiBiase stürmte daraufhin zum Ring und verpasste dem WGL Champion eine harte Dream Street, seinen Finishing Move. Nach DiBiases Sieg gegen Sin Cara am späteren Abend revanchierte sich Ziggler und zog DiBiase seinen Titel über den Kopf, womit er ein klares Statement setzen wollte. In der nächsten Smackdown! Ausgabe gerieten Ziggler und DiBiase aneinander, was in einer Herrausforderung für die Survivor Series endete. Nachdem Maria Ted beleidigt hatte, wollte dieser auf die beiden losgehen, wurde aber von Nitro zurückgehalten. DiBiase verlangte später eine freiwillige Niederlage von Nitro, was dieser aber nicht einhielt. Bevor DiBiase Nitro feuern konnte, kündigte der frühere John Morrison von selbst. Bei Smackdown! #33 versuchte Melina Johnny Nitro einen neuen Vertrag zu beschaffen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Stattdessen gab es wieder Streit zwischen Melina und Nitro. DiBiase hatte genug davon und ging zu Adamle, dieser wollte aber nichts davon hören und sagte zu Ted jr., dass er heut noch auf Johnny Nitro treffen würde. Wenn Nitro verliert, ist seine Karriere hier in der WGL noch heute beendet! Es sollte tatsächlich dazu kommen, denn DiBiase siegte durch einen schnellen Einroller und damit war Johnny Nitro Geschichte. Bei der Survivor Series trafen Ziggler und DiBiase in einem „Survival of the Fittest"-Match aufeinander und DiBiase verlor mit 2:3 gegen Ziggler. Der Traum vom Titel war ausgeträumt! 'Turtelei und ein neuer, alter Verbündeter (November 2012 - Present)' Bei Smackdown! #35 sah man Ted DiBiase zusammen mit Stephanie McMahon in der Lounge eines edlen Clubs sitzen. Die beiden verstanden sich fantastisch und stießen zusammen auf einen ruhigen und unkomplizierten Abend an. In den nächsten Wochen wuchs in DiBiases altem Freund John B. Layfield langsam der Wunsch nach einem Comeback, was er Ted jr. auch mitteilte. Dieser nahm seinen Freund zur Seite und die beiden Millionäre schmiedeten Pläne. Privatleben * Sohn des "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Sr. * ist Geschäftsführer der DiBiase Investment Group * besticht andere Personen gerne mit Massen von Geld * hatte ein kurzes Verhältnis mit Maryse Ouellet * trägt gerne Anzüge Gossip * besitzt 13,33% der WGL-Anteile * unterstützt Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen * verbündete sich einen Monat lang mit Edge Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title (2x) Typische Aktionen *Sit-Out Spinebuster *Fist Drop (manchmal vom 2. Seil) *Diving Double Foot Stomp *Rebound Clohtesline *Snap Powerslam Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni